Fighting Fire with Fire
by MaeveMonster
Summary: When Alamei is given a mission by Admiral Zhao, she must execute it with perfection or face the wrath of his fire and most likely die. Admiral Zhao has ordered Alamei to kill Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. ZukoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I dragged the guy behind me with one hand by the collar of his tunic as I marched into the dark alley. He begged to be released.

"No! Please! Please let me go! Don't give me to him! I'll do anything! Just please, PLEASE spare me!"

"Shut up," I commanded.

He whimpered but stopped talking. We came to a stop and I lit the torch on the wall of the alley with a flick of my fingers. In its dim light stood a very pleased-looking middle aged man in an Earth Kingdom Lieutenant's uniform which was complete with two war hammers hanging from his belt.

"What's the matter Jin Yao? Is your cowardice finally catching up to you?" the man in my grasp whimpered again and tried to pull away from me. I pulled him back, my fist like iron, and slammed him onto the ground face-first before placing my foot on his back.

"Where's my money?" I asked the Lieutenant impatiently.

"Always right to the point, aren't you Mei?" he smirked.

"It's Alamei," I stated seriously as he handed me a small drawstring bag made of brown fabric that was heavy with gold. I opened it to check the amount. It was all there.

I took my foot off the small man's back and pulled him up by his collar again before shoving him at the Lieutenant. I turned around and walked away without another word.

The man that I had traded for the money, Jin Yao, called to me desperately "PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM! HAVE MERCY!"

From far away, Admiral Zhao watched as a young woman traded the earthbender to an Earth Kingdom Lieutenant. The earthbender looked absolutely terrified of both people before him. Zhao could understand the earthbender's fear of his superior, all soldiers should fear their superiors, but why would a powerful earthbender fear the young woman? He watched as the man tried to escape and the woman slammed the earthbender to the ground and placed her foot on his back, seemingly without effort. The Lieutenant handed her a sack that looked as if it contained quite a bit of gold. The girl checked the bag, handed over the earthbender, and left. _This could be the one I've been looking for. This woman could be the one for the job I have in mind_, the Admiral thought as he returned to his ship that night.

When I returned home that evening I opened the door and ducked inside. My home was small, but practical. Enough space to sleep and eat, but not enough space to be roomy. It consisted of three rooms. The front entrance lead to the kitchen and the kitchen had a door that lead to the bedroom. A door inside the bedroom lead outside to the back and another door was the entrance to the bathroom.

I walked into my bedroom and lifted the loose square on the stone floor that was concealed by a rug. I dropped my gold inside before recovering it. I then stripped out of my outer attire and lay to bed in my undershirt. Sleep came quickly.

I woke up in the morning just after dawn and got dressed. I retrieved two gold coins from my hiding place under the floor and put them in my bag before walking out the door to the Earth Kingdom market. After seven years on my own I have this routine memorized. I walked to the fruit vender's tent and bought a papaya. Then I started to walk around and see what interesting things people have brought from all around the world to sell here. I saw people of all different shapes and sizes. Some were in green, some in red, and even one or two in Water Tribe blue. People from all the nations mixed here for the sake of money. The entire world revolved around money. I took a bite of my papaya.

I came across a tent that was larger than the rest. Curious, I went inside. The place contained many different weapons from dadao and katana to clubs and bows. I've always been successful without a weapon besides my firebending, but out of desire to know more I decided to take a look around. I was handling a pair of broadswords when I heard a voice behind me.

"Are you skilled with broadswords, Alamei?"

I whirled around to see a man in a Fire Nation Admiral's uniform. He had enormous brown sideburns and the typical amber eyes of the Fire Nation. He looked middle aged and slightly pale. A great big smirk was plastered on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked, suspicious.

"My name is Admiral Zhao."

"Well, Admiral Zhao, how do you know my name?" I questioned.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere. I've heard much about you. I believe that we can help each other."

"What do you want?"

"I require your services and I'd be willing to pay you a hefty sum. Even more than you received Lieutenant Mar."

My eyes widened. "How do you….?"

"I told you I have eyes and ears everywhere. In every town of every Nation."

I wasn't impressed. "Well, good for you then. Anyway, I've got things to do," I said as I began to walk away.

"Hold on just a minute," the Admiral stepped in front of me. "You haven't even let me make my offer yet."

I clenched my fists and growled in annoyance and anger. The handles of the broadswords I was holding began to warm in my hands. After a second I was able to calm my temper.

I sighed. "Fine but if you want me to work for you then I'll have to know some specifics. What exactly do you want me to do and how much are you going to pay me?"

Zhao smiled. "Follow me. The things you would like to discuss are not good things to speak of in a public place."

I nodded and set down the swords, cringing at the damage I had done to the handles. They had been melted and warped into the shape of the inside of my hands. Zhao walked out of the tent and I hesitated. _I should probably buy the swords. I damaged them and besides, it's almost as if they're custom now._ After quickly buying the swords and a sheath, I ran out of the tent and found Zhao. He walked out of the marketplace and towards the coast. As he stepped onto a Fire Navy ship the soldiers guarding the ramp crossed their spears in front of me, preventing my entrance. I glared at them until Zhao spoke on my behalf.

"She's with me. Allow her to pass."

The guards stepped back and allowed me to walk onto the ramp. I followed Zhao all the way to his chambers and stepped through the metal door that he then closed behind me. If he had to go to such great lengths to prevent anyone from overhearing our conversation, I wondered if this job he had in mind was more dangerous than any I've done yet.

"The job I have in mind is very dangerous and highly secret. I cannot proceed without absolute confidence that you will not tell anyone of the conversation that we are about to have."

I nodded.

"You must understand that if for some reason you do betray this promise of silence I will stop at nothing to hunt you down and kill you. It will be slow and painful. I do not take kindly to traitors."

"I understand."

"Good. Your target will be arriving at this very dock in a few days' time."

"And that is? I can't kill someone without knowing their name."

"The banished embarrassment of the Fire Nation, Prince Zuko."

"Who?" I was shocked.

"You heard me correctly."

"I thought you didn't take kindly to traitors." I smirked at the irony and hypocrisy.

"How dare you accuse me of betraying the Fire Nation? I am protecting the country I serve by discontinuing the incompetence of the fool. The search for the Avatar is too imperative to leave in the hands of that useless child."

"Okay, whatever you say. Though, my answer to your request for my services is no. I will not kill the Prince for you. No amount of gold will convince me take up a mission so suicidal."

The Admiral sighed and turned away from me.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but because you've refused, I am left without a choice. You will kill Prince Zuko or I will kill you."

I scoffed. "Yeah, right, good luck with that." I turned away and began to walk towards the door.

"Arrogance is not an attractive trait in a young woman, Allamei," said Zhao. I heard him shift his feet, and as I turned around to see what he was doing I saw a blaze of fire in front of me. It was too late, I was knocked to the ground face first, and a searing pain shot through my back. The pain was so intense, I could barely stay conscious. I turned slightly, crying out as my back moved. I was dizzy from the agony and I scarcely could lock my gaze onto Zhao's spinning form through squinted eyes.

Zhao smiled. "A little gift to show you my thanks for your acceptance of my task." I fell unconscious and his voice faded into nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up in my bed. It was early morning and I could barely see. I rolled over to find a candle so that I could light it, but cried out in surprise as I felt the pain in my back. I fell off the side of my bed and landed on my stomach. Wincing, I looked up to the small table on which the candle sat. I flicked my fingers and sent a small flame to the wick. I slowly stood up and my back throbbed and burned. My tunic fell to the floor along with my undergarments. The backs had been burned through. I made my way to the bathroom and pulled some clean cloth out of a closet. I could feel the mind-wiping stinging as I did my best to wash the burn that Zhao had "gifted" to me.

I couldn't reach the entire burn, but the mediocre job that I did was going to have to suffice. After wrapping myself up in as tight a bandage as I could stand, I moved out of the bathroom and back to my room. My head being semi-cleared, I was then able to see the note left on my bedtable. It had the Fire Nations seal closing it up. I walked over to my bed and sat down to read.

_In a month the Prince's ship will arrive at the same port that I have just departed from. You know what to do. When your task is complete you will report back to me at my home port in the Fire Nation. I do hope you enjoy your gift, and remember your promise to me._

I sighed and set the note down. Grabbing new clothes and putting them on, took a few more gold coins from my stash and went into town to buy some medicine for my burn. On my way through the threshold of my room I tripped over something I had not noticed before. There sat my broadswords, the new sheath covered in a thin layer of soot. I sighed and put them on my bed. Unfortunately for me, the sheath was over-the-shoulder style, so I wouldn't be wearing it for a while.

Finally the night came when I had to carry out the mission that had been forced upon me. My burn had mostly healed, but an ugly scar slashed across my back from my neck, just above my collar, to down just below my waist. I dressed in loose clothes that allowed for full movement and shoes that were quiet when I walked but sturdy when I kicked. When midnight came I snuck onto the ship, carrying my new broadswords in their sheath. I pulled my hood up over my head to hide my presence, my identity, and my scar. The guards on deck were an easy takeout, though my back still hurt when I strained it. I knocked one out with a roundhouse kick before he saw me and I tied and gagged the other before throwing them both into the water. I silently crept below deck and made my way to the Prince's cabin.

The metal door groaned loudly as I opened it, ringing throughout the entire ship. My heart leapt in my chest as I waited to be found out. No one came running and everything remained silent. I let out the breath I had been holding before proceeding into the Prince's chambers.

The Prince was asleep, breathing slowly and deeply. He was lying on his back with his blanket pulled only to his waist. I noticed his scar felt pity for him, that his was in such an obvious place. I also felt pity that he would be killed in his sleep. _Not the most honorable way to go._

I crept up to the bed and was about to strike him with a blast of fire that would end his life when I heard a creak that seemed to come from the hall way. I looked over my shoulder and saw nothing out of place. When I looked back at the Prince's bed, I found it empty. I whirled around just in time to disperse a blast of flame that was fired at my head, blowing my hood off. I only caught a glimpse of the Prince before he fired again and again. I dispersed flame after flame but couldn't hold my ground. I backed up and tripped. I landed on the Prince's bed and crossed my arms in front of my face. The Prince fired one more shot, I uncrossed my arms to defend myself, and he took the chance to drop a kick on my head, knocking me unconscious.

I woke up in chains. My wrists were in shackles that connected to the ceiling. The chains were so tight that my arms were forced straight out and slightly above my head. My ankles were shackled to the floor. The stretching of my limbs in such a way made my burn feel as though it was newly ablaze. I was stripped down to my underclothes. The lighting was dim and the room was very cold and dry. My head was pounding and I could barely think straight.

I suddenly realized what happened and I cursed myself for not being more careful. The ship rocked and I felt a little queasy. My body was covered in sweat. I could feel unconsciousness slowly trying to retake my mind. I thought I heard voices in the hallway outside the door before I blacked out again.

I awoke a second time because a bucket of freezing cold water suddenly covered my body. In my anger a wave of heat flashed through me and the water evaporated from my skin. I raised my head. A guard holding a bucket stepped away from me and took his place by the door. Prince Zuko stood in front of me, with a blank expression on his face.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smirked tiredly.

"You're in no position to resist. I could end your life right this minute." He said matter-of-factly.

"Sure. You _could_, but you _won't_." I said.

"And why's that?" He replied mockingly.

"Because if you kill me, you'll never know who sent me. If I die, he'll just send another. You will never be safe as long as he is alive."

He looked at me and I could see the surprise on his face at such a threat. It quickly changed to fear and before I could blink it was back to a smirk.

"Then you'll tell me who sent you."

"If I give him away, then he'll come for me and kill me on the spot. At least _you're_ still making up your mind."

"It won't take long before you render yourself useless. Useless means expendable. Expendable means dead."

"You're empty threats mean nothing to me, my Prince. I'm afraid I'll just have to keep my mouth shut because, frankly, I'm more afraid of him than I am of you." I stated.

The temperature in the room rose about two degrees and I could feel the angry heat radiating off him from where I was chained up, five feet away. His fists were balled up at his sides and he was shaking with fury. He turned away from me.

"You said, 'My Prince.' Are you from the Fire Nation, a traitor?"

I smirked and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. In an answer, I exhaled and created a flame that only just fell short of the Prince's back. He spun around and dispersed the flame before it could harm him. He yelled angrily. In a fraction of a second, a stream of fire from Zuko's foot was coming down at my head from above my right hand. Just before I felt the fire touch me, it stopped.

"Prince Zuko," a voice said, "We have almost reached at our next destination. Maybe you would like to plan on how you intend to find the Avatar before we arrive."

The Prince stared at me but said to the intruder, "Very well, Uncle. I was just finished here."

He turned to leave and just before he reached the door, he stopped.

"You," he pointed to one of the guards, "Make sure the prisoner gets no food or water for three days. Maybe that will loosen her tongue."

The Prince and all his guards left with Zuko's Uncle.

I was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I lost of track of how long I'd been chained up. The lack of windows made keeping track of days impossible. I knew that it had been less than three because I had seen neither hide nor hair of _anyone_ since the Prince had left.

After what felt like six hours, the pain in my back had started to numb. After about twenty-four hours, my mouth was so dry that my tongue felt like sandpaper on my lips when I licked them in a futile attempt to keep them wet. After about thirty hours, my stomach was so empty that it felt as if it were digesting itself. I did not have the energy to lift my head from where it hung between my weak shoulders.

I felt like I was dying.

I began to count to pass the time, estimating the cadence of a second.

One… Two… Three…

The ship rocked. I felt dizzy.

Four… Five… Six…

I longed to see the sun, but I feared I would never feel its rays again. The room was so damn cold. I tried to use my bending to send a wave of heat through my body, but to no avail. I could scarcely breath, I was so weak. Bending was out of the question.

Seven… Eight… Nine…

I was nine when my family disappeared. About a month or two after my father had joined the Fire Nation's armed forces my mother and sister vanished while I was sleeping. I remembered that I ran away from home because I was angry with my mother. I could not remember the reason, only that it was selfish and childish. I slept in the bushes on the other side of town that night and when I reached home the next morning to apologize, they were gone. The house was a mess of rocks that didn't look like they had moved naturally. Even at nine years old I knew that my family had been captured in an Earth Kingdom attack. I had never seen my family again. After seven years, I knew that they were dead.

Ten… Eleven… Twelve…

I thought I heard someone yell from above deck. I had no desire to know who or what was the problem.

Thirteen… Fourteen…

My little sister was fourteen months old when she disappeared. She'd be about eight by now and I longed to see how she would have grown.

Fifteen… Sixteen…

My sixteenth birthday was four months ago. I celebrated by imagining my family was there with me while I traveled from place to place.

Seventeen… Eighteen… Nineteen…

I tugged at my restraints. Maybe if I could just pull them a little to the right…

Twenty

The door to the hallway opened and I stilled myself, pretending that I was unconscious, letting all of my muscles go limp.

As the person entered the room and walked slowly towards me, I felt the room's temperature rise from uncomfortably cold to a sultry warm. It was the kind of heat that would be almost uncomfortable to anyone who wasn't a firebender, though because I was, it was a welcome change and I enjoyed it. I heard their steps trace a deliberate circle around me and I felt their eyes burning holes in me. I tried to tell from the sound of the footsteps who it was that was examining my pathetic condition. The sounds were too light to be a crew member; their uniforms were too heavy to walk quietly. They were also too light to be that of the Prince's Uncle; he was too fat to make such soft noises. That left one person.

"Please stop staring at me." I said.

"So you are awake." He replied, unsurprised, "I was beginning to think you were dead."

"Aww, were you worried?" I mocked him.

He didn't answer, instead he circled behind me again. "That's quite the scar you've got there. It looks new, just barely healed. Where did you get it?"

"Like I'd tell you…" I said sardonically.

"Would you like to know what I think? I think that only a master firebender could have given you that. Only one that could strike to scar and scare, not to kill."

"Really? How do you know that it wasn't an accident? For all you know, I could have burned myself in a training session gone terribly wrong."

"Yes but your too good for that aren't you? I've heard a lot about you. You see, I've been doing some homework. You're a mercenary, a firebender, and native to the Fire Nation, judging by your appearance. The straight black hair, pale skin, and amber eyes tell me that your blood is untainted by the mixing that occurs in the colonies. Yes there are plenty of firebending mercenaries out there, but not too many females. Especially not ones that anyone would have asked to kill me. Now Allamei, tell me, who sent you? Because I can be just as deliberate as the one who gave you this…" I felt him reach from behind me and stroke my scar, through my under shirt, heating up his fingers and adding pressure as he moved downward from my neck. I cried out in agony and he kept going until he reached the end of the burn, at which time he slipped his hand under my shirt and grabbed a patch of unburned skin and heated up his hand even more, causing my vision to blur with pain.

"Now, tell me who sent you to kill me."

"Not a chance." I managed to say through my uneven breathing.

"RRRRAAAHHHH!" He pulled his hand away, but before I could enjoy the relief, he hurled fire at my back. It burned, oh did it burn, and I shrieked in pain. I felt the back of my undershirt burn open, pieces of the flaming fabric falling to the backs of my legs and burning me there too.

"It's a shame really, to ruin you. I can imagine you were quite beautiful before all of this, but you've chosen your fate. Continue to rot in this hell hole of a place. Eventually you'll either die or break. See you in three days…" He exited the room with a mocking wave of his hand; the closing metal door vibrated within my bones. My back was alight with new pain and my sobs echoed inside the chamber.

After he left I realized what I'd done. Not only am I going to starve in here, but he's going to make sure I'm alive as my stomach eats itself and conscious as he burns every piece of me that he can touch. I'm going to die in this room, and it's going to be slow unless I do something about it. The question is, what can I do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke to the sound of footsteps in the hallway. The door opened slowly and I raised my head slightly to look through my black hair to see who had come this time. To my surprise I saw the Prince's uncle walk the through the door carrying a tray with a bowl of rice and a small cup on its surface. He turned around and closed the door before spinning to face me.

"My nephew and I disagree on how you are to be treated while you stay with us. I believe that if we treat you with humanity and kindness that you will help me protect my nephew, and tell us who is trying to harm him."

I scoffed at him, wincing at the slight movement it took to breathe in such a way.

"You must be in terrible pain. Let me loosen your chains so that I may clean your wounds and you may eat. Will you try to run or harm me?"

I considered this for a moment. If he unchained me, then I could try to escape. Even if I could get past the Prince's uncle in my pathetic state, the ship is surrounded by water. There is no way I could get off the ship unless I was a waterbender. I slowly shook my head from right to left.

He smiled and reached for the cuff on my right wrist. He proceeded to release me on both sides and he caught me under my arms before I could fall on the floor. I yelped as a shot of fresh pain coursed through my back. He slowly lowered me down until I was in a sitting position before taking a seat himself and sliding the tray in my direction.

I reached for the cup first and took a careful sip to find out that it was water. It tasted untainted, so I decided that he wasn't trying to poison me. Although I knew that there are poisons that do not have flavor, this man did not seem like he wanted to harm me. If he had wanted to, he already would have. I drank it quickly and was disappointed when it was gone. Then I saw the rice.

"Eat it slowly or you will be even more sick than you already are."

I nodded and, as much as I wanted to inhale the rice, I forced myself to eat slowly. He stood and walked around behind me to look at my wounds. Kneeling, he took out a cloth and began to clean them. I hissed in surprise and discomfort. He dabbed my new burn in one or two places before rinsing the cloth in a water bowl that I hadn't realized he'd had. Each time the cloth touched me I ground my teeth to avoid crying out. After what seemed like hours, he took out a bandage and began to wrap me up. When he was finished, he stood up. I had finished my rice.

"I will have to chain you up again. For this I am truly sorry."

He helped me stand and I stumbled as he replaced the chains on my wrists and ankles. My insides felt better, despite the slight seasickness, and so did my burns.

He stepped back before smiling and saying "I will ask my nephew to move you to a more comfortable place because you have made it clear that you will be staying with us for a while."

I acknowledged him by nodding at him, though I doubted Prince Zuko would allow it. I heard him leave the room.

I went to sleep and dreamed of home. It wasn't just the appeal of a full belly and comfortable conditions, but my long lost family surrounding me with smiles on their faces. I felt truly happy for the first time since my mother and sister had disappeared. Then as my mother wrapped her arms around my frame, she was suddenly pulled back and held away from me. Zhao's evil grin was the last thing I remember.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

My sleep those next few days was fitful. Several times I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath with tears in my eyes. I forgot most of the details of my nightmares, but always remembered the one reoccurring theme. Zhou was ruining my life, taking everything I held most dear and crushing it, burning it to the ground. I couldn't tell if it was day or night, but my time was spent drifting in and out of sleep. While I was conscious, I tried not to fall asleep. I stayed awake until I could hold my eyes open no more.

The nightmares were torture enough, but the Prince decided to pay me another visit. I was doing my best to heat up the metal cuffs on my ankles and wrists to keep myself awake. Both the concentration and the pain kept me from sleeping. He slipped through the door.

"Hello," he greeted. It's strange how one word could be dripping in so much sarcasm and malice.

As acknowledgement, I pulled at my chains and growled with as much ferocity as I could muster. Steam shot out of my nostrils and the cuffs on my wrists got even hotter. I also burned through the last of my energy with that small amount of bending. _I'm running on adrenaline at this point._

"Time alone has not done you much good. I figured you might like company," he said.

"**You're**not company. You'rea **target**," I said. "You're a dead man walking, my Prince."

"Obviously not your target at the moment, seeing as you're a bit preoccupied over these last few days. How've you been sleeping, Mei? Not too well? You look tired," he mocked.

"Allamei." I panted, "My name is Allamei." My patience was running thin.

"My apologies," he replied, raising a hand to his chest in mock concern. He strolled around the back of me to look at the bandages there. He ran his hand over them and sighed. "I see my uncle has been to visit."

"Funny, you don't seem to share many qualities with him," I smirked.

"Yes, well uncle has always tried to instill a conscience in me. At this point all I care about is capturing the avatar and staying alive. One of which you definitely will be able to help me with."

"You know my answer to that question already," I replied, "Try to get more creative. You're putting me to sleep with your repetitiveness."

He smiled. "You've had so much trouble with that lately, haven't you? Maybe a little help is welcome. You do look so weary."

"Let me down from here, let's go a few rounds, and you can find out how weary I really am."

He laughed. "How are your wrists, Mei? Almost out of energy? What will you do when you can't bend anymore?"

"I suppose I'll have to get some rest eventually. Why don't you leave me to that now? I'm sure you've got better things to do."

"On the contrary, I'd **love** to assist you." Upon saying this, he dug his fingers against the bandages on my back. I cried out and arched my back as a new wave of pain throbbed through my entire being. Panting, my head fell between my shoulders.

I blew the hair out of my face, and said "Th- Thanks. That'll keep me up for a while."

He chuckled. "My pleasure, though it seems we're not finished."

I braced myself for the worst as he reached for my back one more time.

A couple months passed this way: Zuko's sadistic torture games, his uncle's kind visits with my food, water and medicine for the next three days, and nightmares of Zhou. I think I would've broken at some point had the nightmares not been unceasing reminders of what would happen if I gave Zhou up. My muscles began to deteriorate. My body wasn't just ripped apart by the torture, but the lack of exercise was eating away at me too. I'd lost a significant amount of weight, from what I could tell, and it scared me.

One night as I was considering my most recent bought with everyone's favorite Fire-Prince, I heard a noise in the room. I turned my head left and right, attempting to determine where the noise had come from. I couldn't crane my neck to see behind me, but out of the corner of my eye I saw a small movement in the shadows. I jerked at my chains, trying to turn to look at the place where I swore I'd just seen something shift. The room suddenly got much darker and colder, and I couldn't see anything. The darkness consumed me and I couldn't move. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and a shiver made itself down my spine. The darkness suddenly became tangible, slithering up my body. As it crawled its way down my throat and clawed and scratched its way into my eye sockets, I heard myself screaming. I shrieked and screeched until my throat was raw, and after that I kept on going. My life was being sucked out of my body by the darkness and there was nothing I could do about it.

Suddenly, it all stopped. The darkness was gone as quickly as it had come, and everything seemed as it was before the terrifying onslaught. Everything except for the four guards and a sleepy-looking Prince standing in the room, staring at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Friends!**

**I suddenly realize that Zuko is incredibly out of character, so I'm doing a lot of rewriting and things of that nature. Review or PM me and let me know if you like my OOC Zuko or the real one better. I might try writing something different with either a character like the OOC Zuko, or with OOC Zuko himself. It's the beginning of summer and I hope to find more time to write now, because my last exam was this morning. Anyways, ta ta for now!**

**MaeveMonster**


End file.
